Bloody Trails
by phunkylady
Summary: ON HIATUS. PoTxNaruto. Two boys' lives are changed forever one night as they meet in an odd way. Together they create a unique bakery and cafe. As years pass by a mysterious string of murders begins, reuniting the two boys with some old 'friends'.
1. The Beginning

Okay, here goes nothing. This is my second story started on fanfiction however I haven't exactly continued my first so be warned that this one might suffer the same fate. I tend to get sidetracked and forget. Anyway moving on.

This story will be a Prince of Tennis and Naruto crossover with a supernatural twist (It's in an alternate universe). It will also be a boyxboy love type thing a.k.a. yaoi so if you don't like it you'd better not complain about it because you know what's going to happen. The main pairings are fujixryo and naruxsasu and now onto the full summary.

**_On a cold moonlight night, two boys' lives are turned upside down. Naruto, saddened by his loss of Sasuke, finds a bloody alley filled with dead wolf shifter bodies and a badly injured Fuji on the brink of death. The unlikely meeting of the two puts them together from then on as they open a bakery and café. The front door service meant to take and give information as well as satisfy human and supernatural customers. The "back door" service meant to take on supernatural jobs and mysteries that no one else will take. Will their work ever cross paths with their loved ones and what happens when a string of murdered supernaturals goes out of control?_**

And the story begins!

##$!0.0!$##

A cold wind blew through the air, whipping up Fuji's coat and chilling his body. Fuji Syuusuke wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to keep warm as he waited outside for his "unofficial" boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen. He checked his cell phone again in case Ryoma had called or texted him to cancel their "unofficial" date. Ryoma had been particularly uneasy about declaring them a couple so everything they did was "unofficial".

"Fuji Syuusuke, turn around slowly." A low voice spoke softly behind Fuji. Fuji's whole body tensed up in apprehension as he did what he was told.

"What do you want?" Fuji spoke back, looking at a very burly man that had a revolver aimed straight at Fuji's head.

"Clan business." The man responded as four more men, similar to the first, circled around him, making Fuji move toward a dark alleyway.

Suddenly the wind picked up again, blowing through Fuji's soft brown hair, and Fuji breathed it in slowly. The scents from the wind calmed down his nerves as he began thinking of possible escape plans. "Wolves." Fuji stated, closing his eyes as they all walked into the shadows of the alley.

"Yes, we are from the Wolf Clan and we are here to destroy your father's last possible heir. You are going to die and the Panthers will fall." The leader smirked.

"Saa. I guess that's kinda true; however, I'm not going to be the heir. My father and I have gone over this already, because after all, I'm gay. So you've failed yet again." Fuji threw back with a small fake smile plastered on his face like the old days.

"What!? That can't be! Oh well, you know too much now, so you will die no matter what!" the leader barked out angrily.

"Before I do die, how did you find me?" Fuji leaned back against the wall as the lower ranked men shifted into giant wolves.

"You didn't really think that Echizen boy was really going to come, did you? Heh! Stupid cat." The man snorted with a smug aura about him. Fuji's eyes opened a fraction in shock before sliding closed as he let his head fall forward.

The wolves surrounding him slowly crept closer, closing in on him, snarling and growling, ready to kill. Fuji breathed in shakily, trying to shut off his emotions as they flooded through his mind and heart. The clouds that once hung above in the sky suddenly moved to reveal a glowing white full moon. Fuji lightly felt the moonlight and he opened his eyes ready to fight back. His eyes flashed a brilliant sapphire, piercing the darkness around them.

The wolves had waited enough and they all leapt towards Fuji, trying to rip and tear him apart. Fuji had other ideas as his hands flew out and grabbed two of the wolves' necks, crushing their windpipes in an instant and killing them. The other two wolves bit his arms, side, legs, and any other body part they could reach. Fuji swung around his body to detach the dogs from his body but ended up getting restrained by the leader.

"Hold still and this will end quickly." The man whispered into Fuji's ear. Fuji struggled to get out of the man's grip but was unable to break free as one of the wolves jumped up and bit deeply into his shoulder and collarbone.

"Arghhhh!" Fuji growled out in pain as the other wolf bit into his hip, ripping apart flesh and very nearly breaking bones. The man holding him chuckled demonically as Fuji's blood splashed everywhere. As Fuji lost more blood he began to lose his strength and his vision dimmed. "No! Stop it!" Fuji barely whispered as he closed his eyes and gripped his hands into fists. Suddenly everything around in the alley began to move and whip around, impaling and killing the last three wolf shifters. Fuji's last strength and will left him as he collapsed on the ground in a pool of his blood and theirs.

Dimly aware that the moon had been covered again by clouds, Fuji crawled to the wall and hid behind a large crate. His wounds bleed profusely and burned with pain, yet his entire body and mind were frozen cold by the night air. Closing his eyes, Fuji relaxed as he felt death inch closer, thinking of his love, his beautiful and bitter unrequited love.

Elsewhere…

Naruto stood back a second before kicking open the locked door. It busted open, barely attached to its hinges as the golden blonde and blue-eyed Naruto Uzumaki rushed into the mansion, determined to find his love, Sasuke Uchiha.

Running in, the fox shifter whirled around to find Sasuke quickly. As he ran in one room he picked up Sasuke's scent and went after it. Naruto felt a cold chill run up his spine and hesitated a split second before kicking down another locked door. On the other side lay dozens of ghouls and two vampires in the back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, hear filled with undying hope. A pale man with bluish-black hair turned around to glare at Naruto with his stony ebony eyes. The other man hissed in an amused sort of way, flicking his yellow eyes toward Naruto as well. The man flung his long black hair behind him before smirking at Naruto.

"Dobe I thought you'd figure out that I left to get away from you. I don't want to see you usurakontachi. You're pathetic and weak, a waste of my time now leave before I make you!" Sasuke stated coldly, turning away and beginning to leave with his chuckling master, Orochimaru.

"Wait Sasuke! Why? Why are you doing all of this?" Naruto demanded as the ghouls began to move closer.

"For the power." Sasuke responded uncaringly as he and Orochimaru disappeared through a secret tunnel.

"No! Sasuke don't go! Don't leave me again!" Naruto nearly screamed, trying to run through the small army of ghouls to get to his love. Only after he almost had his arm ripped off did he begin to pay attention to the ghouls and fight back. With nothing but his hands and will he destroyed all the ghouls in the room with him, but Sasuke was long gone, nowhere to be found. Naruto fell to his knees with hot tears streaming down his face as he let out a pained roar of frustration.

The darkness around him and the mansion began to recede as the sun rose, beginning another day. Naruto silently walked out of the abandoned mansion, heading towards the nearest place he knew, his teacher's old bar. Along the way he passed by a street filled strongly with the scent of blood and death.

Naruto stopped in place and looked down the empty street, spotting an alley down the road. He calmly walked over to it and scrunched his nose up in disgust as the pungent smell barraged his heightened sense of smell. The stench filled his nose of dead bodies and blood, lots of blood. As Naruto made it to the opening of the alley he saw the bodies of five dead men and a single trail of blood leading away from them. Curiosity overcame Naruto as he followed the bloody trail, finding a battered and bloody young man with soft hazelnut colored hair, barely alive.


	2. Findings and Futures

I'm such a bad person. Writing the beginning of a story saying it may not be finished and then ending the chapter with a cliffhanger. You may never find out what's going to happen next. Mwahahaha! Anyway sorry about that, I just love to do cliffhangers. I actually do plan to finish this story and hopefully revive my other one. I'm just not too sure where I'm gonna go with this story so far. I do have an idea but oh well… we'll see where it goes! XP

Oh! And if you haven't figured it out yet this is in an alternate universe or reality. Whichever you prefer to call it. Plus I'm kinda busy so I'll probably post another chapter when I can which is about two to three weeks.

OX … ^-^ … XO

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Open up! Hurry!" Naruto shouted, banging on a wooden door with one hand while holding onto the limp and bloody body with brown hair.

"I'm coming! Who is it?" the woman, Tsunade asked from the other side.

"It's Naruto, now hurry up and open the door!" the blonde-haired boy yelled in frustration. He was almost to the point of begging Tsunade to open the door, because the man's life was slipping more and more away, when it swung open smoothly.

"What's going on Naruto? What're you in a rush for?" Tsunade questioned as the door had opened. Once she saw Naruto holding onto a nearly dead boy covered in blood, her medical experience kicked in and she went into doctor mode. "Who is this and what happened?"

"I don't know anything about who he is or how he got to be like this, but when I found him he was among five dead Wolf Clan shifter bodies and still alive. He was bleeding pretty badly but it had stopped somewhat so I picked him up and rushed him over here as fast as I could." Naruto spoke calmly as he walked into the house and laid the man out on a table.

"I see. Get me my medic kit." She commanded swiftly, practically ripping off the unconscious man's clothes to find the wounds. When Naruto came back into the room he saw Tsunade examining every gash that covered the hazelnut-haired boy's body. Tsunade saw Naruto and grabbed her kit from him, immediately beginning to patch up the injured youth.

"How bad is he?" Naruto asked a while later, sitting down nearby as he looked at the calm and pale face of the wounded man.

"Not as bad as I thought, but he did lose quite a lot of blood. His main problem is blood loss." The busty woman sighed, cleaning herself up.

"What if I gave him some of my blood to help him recover?" Naruto offered curiously.

"There is a high chance this man is a human and the moment he tastes your blood he will become a fox shifter like you. There is the other possibility that he is already a supernatural so it might or might not have any affect on his body at all." Tsunade spoke, sitting down as well. Naruto nodded silently, biting his wrist to let blood flow freely. His blood slowly dripped into the unconscious youth's mouth, dramatically taking effect.

The wounded man bolted up, completely awake and panicking. His blue eyes whirled around the room, trying to figure out where he was when his eyes rested on Naruto and Tsunade. "What on earth? Where am I? Who are you?" the man asked paranoid and looking about anxiously.

"My name is Tsunade. I helped patch up your wounds to keep you alive. The brat over there is Naruto. He found you and brought you here, to my home. The condition you were in wasn't very good so you're lucky to be alive right now." Tsunade stated slowly so the man could get all the information.

Suddenly the man collapsed back onto the table, clutching his head in agony. "Uh, I don't feel so good." The man groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's would be the blood loss kicking in. Don't move around or get up too fast or you might pass out. You need to rest for now, but before that, tell us your name." Tsunade soothed the young man, walking towards him to offer some form of comfort. The man's blue eyes opened up and widened a fraction as he comprehended what she said, nodding in compliance.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke." The milk chocolate-haired man spoke softly, almost a whisper as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Well, he must be supernatural because nothing else has happened to him out of the ordinary." Naruto said relaxing, knowing things were going to be okay.

"For now, let's hope that is true." Tsunade responded. "Now help me move him to my guest bedroom so he's more comfortable." She ordered.

"Hai, hai," Naruto replied at ease. Together they picked up Fuji's body and gently moved him into a comfy guest bedroom, laying him on the bed and pulling the covers over him for warmth. As the two left the room they turned off the light and quietly walked back to the couch.

"Aw man! Look at my couch! The fabric is all stained with blood!" Tsunade started to yell but quieted down remembering Fuji was asleep. She began to silently fume in anger as she glared at Naruto, the person who had caused her all this trouble in the first place. "Damn gaki!" she whispered harshly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto quipped, acting insulted by Tsunade's comment.

^_^ … ^o^ … . … -_-? … xp

One month later…

"Hey Fuji, now that you're all healed up, what're you gonna do now?" Naruto asked lazily, slumped on the couch at Tsunade's house.

"Saa…well, I was thinking of opening up a café and bakery shop nearby. You want to help me?" Fuji asked back, smiling at the younger boy.

"No way man! That'd be ridiculous! Not to mention boring!" Naruto turned away with a heavy sigh of disappointment and boredom.

"But I'd need help in running the 'back door' service and the gathering of information for trades and knowledge." Fuji nearly whined, knowing that Naruto would definitely join him now. Fuji walked and sat directly in front of Naruto with his big blue eyes opened for all to see.

"What?" Naruto gulped, taking the bait.

"We would be selling and collecting information along with the café and bakery idea with the other job, the 'back door'." Fuji smiled closing his eyes again.

"And what is the 'back door' service job?" Naruto asked, his interest piqued.

"It will be a detective type of job involving whatever the clients bring to us. Most likely supernatural cases the police can't or won't handle." Fuji got up again, walking away from Naruto and towards his room to begin packing his belongings.

"I'm in! You've got yourself a partner Fuji Syuusuke!" Naruto beamed confidently, completely active and alive unlike his earlier self. He practically jumped off of the couch in excitement as he smiled joyfully.

"Glad to have you on board, partner." Fuji smiled back a genuine smile as happiness radiated off of him and Naruto both. Naruto leapt after Fuji, determined to begin packing for their move. They both seemed eager to start their new businesses.


	3. Turning a New Leaf

Man it's been forever. I am so sorry about this taking forever to get posted. I've had it written for almost two months now but I hadn't ever typed it up or posted it on my story. I did not stop writing this story though to those that worried about me suddenly dropping this story. I've been a tad bit busy and I just now remembered I needed to continue my story. The way things are now I will probably be updating or adding new chapters at least once a month (if I remember). Anyway here's the next chapter.

$$$=work*work=$$$

Later on…

"So what'll we call this café now that we have a building Fuji?" Naruto asked as they both moved tables and chairs into the building.

"I don't really know myself. Something that will convey to people what it is we do perhaps?" Fuji replied as they set another table in place.

"Well then sweets will be in the name for sure." Naruto scoffed as they walked out to get the chairs that matched the table.

"Sweets, hm… What about Sweet Café?" Fuji supplied.

"Naw, too popular and common." Naruto grunted as he lifted up multiple chairs.

"Then maybe Café Sweets? It's a little more catchy and less common." Fuji pointed out with a smile as he simply walked behind Naruto without picking up any chairs.

"No it is not!" What about incorporating our 'back door' job into the name?" Naruto asked as he set down the chairs and put them in their places.

"Supernatural Sweets? Magically Sweet Café?" Café Sweets and Magic? Oh! I've got one! P.I. and Café!" Fuji listed with a small chuckle as he helped move the chairs into place.

"Very funny," Naruto deadpanned as he looked up at Fuji, "but there is no way I'd work in a place called P.I. and Café." Naruto glared at Fuji.

"Then I'll just have to force you to work with it one way or another. I've heard blackmail is very useful in coercing people to do things they don't want to do. Shall we test it?" Fuji smiled devilishly as he rubbed his hands together in thought.

"You devil! That's not fair! You suck!" Naruto whined as he slumped into a chair.

"That's perfect! Devils! What about Sweet Devils or Devilishly Sweet?" Fuji nearly jumped in excitement at a breakthrough.

"The former name please." Naruto stated bluntly. "Sweet Devils it is but what about something more? This is our house too remember?" Naruto continued on slightly embarrassed.

"Good point. The name will be Sweet Devils' Lair then. Okay?" Fuji asked back, looking at Naruto.

"Better than Devilishly Sweet or Café Sweets." Naruto huffed in irritation.

"Oh you'll like the name after a while. Don't worry so much about it. Worry more about the work. Running this place won't be too hard but it's nothing like hunting down a rogue ex-boyfriend vampire that is seeking out power for revenge." Fuji spoke, going completely serious. Naruto gulped as Fuji's blue eyes snapped open and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto sighed sadly, as he became depressed.

"Don't worry. I plan on secretly using the connections and info we gather here to help find him for you. It doesn't feel right when you're serious and melancholy." Fuji smiled teasingly.

"Really? That's not fair! What about you? I still don't know anything about you!" Naruto accused Fuji standing up as well.

"True but I'd rather not say anything about me. Right now I'd rather focus on helping you. Besides, you look like you'd die without Sasuke. Since you were my savior, I can't allow you to die." Fuji stated gleefully, beginning to clean their new home.

**Jingle ring-ring!**

The door opened suddenly. "Sorry to just drop in on you two, but I'm here to check up on Naruto." A white-haired man spoke as he walked in.

"Jiraiya! What're you here for?" Naruto asked as he spun around in surprise.

"I'm here to check up on your powers and control kiddo." Jiraiya chuckled at ease.

"Powers? What kind of powers?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Well that's a secret. You must be the boy Naruto and Tsunade saved." Jiraiya spoke, examining Fuji with a critical eye. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke. By the way, Naruto's powers aren't that much of a secret to me. He's a cursed fox shifter that holds a mighty nine-tailed demon in his body. As far as anyone knows he's the only fox shifter alive. I believe I know enough information that it doesn't matter if you tell me more. Besides I'll find out his secrets eventually." Fuji stated uncharacteristically as he snorted in disgust at Jiraiya and walked away, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

"Naruto… Did you happen to tell him all about yourself?" Jiraiya asked, scorn laced into his voice.

"Not purposely! I had a nightmare once and he helped me so I told him a bit about myself. Mainly stuff about me like the Kyuubi. I don't really know how he knew about me possibly being the only fox shifter alive. Fuji's just mysterious and all-knowing I guess. Though I've never seen him snort in disgust at someone before. I think you offended him ero-sennin." Naruto shrugged as he watched Jiraiya's facial expression after being put down by Fuji.

"I guess I did. Oh well, can't please everyone. Now about your powers…" Jiraiya shrugged with little care. "Stand still and don't move a muscle. Don't even think about moving a muscle either kiddo. Just stay in place and let me to the evaluation."

Jiraiya stood next to Naruto, his hands hovering in the air next to Naruto's head as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Then just as suddenly as Jiraiya had stepped into the café the evaluation was over. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and saw a look of surprise on the older man's face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

Jiraiya blinked back to reality as he looked Naruto in the eyes and began to smile. "You're doing great kiddo. You've improved twice as much since the last time I saw you. You've got more control of your demonic powers and of your own powers. It's almost like you're a different Naruto from the one I saw a year ago. Keep it up kid and be careful around that Fuji character." Jiraiya turned serious with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Then switching back into a carefree mode he ruffled Naruto's hair before heading out the door.

"Well that's odd. I don't feel any different. I wonder how I've changed…" Naruto whispered to himself as he pulled on a golden lock of his hair deep in thought.

"Don't worry about that. Everyone changes whether they realize it or not, for better or for worse. It's the people and things around you that seem to change. Just relax." A smooth voice spoke behind Naruto with a small pat on his shoulder.

"That still doesn't answer my question about how much I've changed!" Naruto accused, whirling around to face Fuji.

"But does it really matter that you have changed?" Fuji inquired stepping backwards to sit down in a chair. "As long as you are you and you are content with that fact then does it matter whether you have changed? Is it so important to you that you absolutely must know how the past you and the new you are different? The past has past and now you must leave it to rest. Remember it so you don't repeat it, but don't drag it around with you everywhere you go. Okay?" Fuji smiled with his eyes closed as he tilted his head slightly to one side. Naruto sighed and nodded in agreement before plopping down in a seat next to Fuji.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"We still have a few things to carry in and we have to set everything up since we plan on opening the shop in a week. Plus we have to figure out who's going to do what in this shop exactly. Cleaning, baking, accounting, etc. You ready to continue hauling things in?" Fuji smirked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's shoulders slumped down in gloom as he remembered the other supplies that needed to be moved into their new house and business.

"Better now than never." Naruto spoke as he slowly stood up and walked toward the door, stopping only to wait for Fuji. Fuji chuckled slightly at Naruto's discontent before following after his partner.

TBC

(To Be Continued)


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

I've been pondering over how exactly I should continue this story. Should I jump in time to the main part of this story and have flashbacks? Should I let it be chronological and slow the build-up of the story down? Anyway I've come to the conclusion to do the former idea because the latter would probably bore me to tears. In any case, this is going to be a bit rocky from here on out because I have little to no idea of how this will turn out (or end).

(: -O) (X -D) (; -P)

3 years later…

Jingle Ring-Ring­

"Welcome to Sweet Devils, how can I help you today?" a cheery voice asked from behind the counter in the noisy bakery and café. The voice came from a smiling young man with sleek honey brown hair. The person that walked in was a busty woman with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Fuji! Working hard like always! Where's the gaki?" The woman smirked, leaning on the countertop to get a better view of the space behind the register.

"Naruto? I'll go get him. Hold on a second." Fuji replied still smiling with his eyes closed. Ruji turned and walked away, disappearing into the house part of the shop. Not more than a minute after Fuji left did a blonde-haired blue-eyed teen stumble toward the counter, still half-asleep.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? What's going on? Why do you want to see me?" the man, Naruto, blurted out sleepily with a big yawn as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I came to check on you and your power control. You seem to be perfectly fine now, but you never know for certain. I'll meet you in the back room." Tsunade remarked, walking around the register and into the "employee" section.

"Syuusuke! I need you to cover for me again! Baa-chan needs to test me!" Naruto called out. Right after Naruto finished yelling Fuji popped up and began to run the business again like before. Once Naruto saw Fuji was taking over for him he walked into the back room and sat down across from Tsunade, who had already made herself comfortably situated on the couch. The two stared at each other as silence enveloped them, never breaking eye contact.

"You've changed gaki. Three years ago you were a hot-blooded, impatient, youngling with almost no control over yourself. Now, with Fuji, you've gained not only patience and intelligence but also control. What happened to your goal of finding Sasuke?" Tsunade broke the silence, still maintaining eye contact.

"I found him three years ago but he slipped away again and that's when I found Syuusuke. He's helped me a lot with most of my problems but I still barely know anything about Syuusuke." Naruto sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde spikes as he snapped his eyes to the floor.

"Then how about the business? Any new crimes worth mentioning?" Tsunade changed the subject.

"Nothing. There's been absolutely nothing." Naruto whispered uneasily. "It's like the calm before a storm. I don't like it and Syuusuke's been acting kinda odd lately. I think he knows something I don't but he won't say anything to me about it. It's like he thinks something is gonna happen but doesn't want me involved. I'm clueless."

"All right kid. Don't get too worked up about it. Well, I've got a reading of your power and control. You're doing great so far kid. I'll go tell Jiraiya the news and you can go on with life as normally as possible for you. By the way, you never mentioned what happened to your goal to find Sasuke." Tsunade stood up, looking down at Naruto's figure.

"I nearly gave up on it but Syuusuke helped me through that and now we are using our resources and connections to gain any new information on where Sasuke might be. We've gotten close but nothing solid so far." Naruto spoke softly looking up into green eyes with an inner strength Tsunade hadn't seen in many years.

"You've gotten older kid. Seems like you don't even need us now." Tsunade said with a sad smile.

"That's not possible! I'll always need you! All of you! Without you and Jiraiya and Syuusuke I would never have got this far. You're my family and I will always need you!" Naruto jumped up defensively. After his outburst he reddened with embarrassment as Tsunade chuckled at his speech.

"That's a relief, but if it means anything to you, you'd never be able to get rid of us whether you wanted to or not. See ya later gaki!" Tsunade laughed as she walked out of the café with a wave good-bye. Naruto sighed in exasperation as he walked over to Fuji. When he reached Fuji's side, Syuusuke looked up tensely before relaxing and letting Naruto take over the business. Naruto watched Fuji's form disappear into the back room thoughtfully, wondering what had made Fuji tense up so suddenly.

Time passed on normally the rest of the day as people came in and out of the café. Sometime in the afternoon the café and bakery was finally deserted, allowing Naruto and Fuji to relax a little. Naruto went about shop, cleaning it up as he went along, while Fuji slumped into a chair, thinking deeply.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise came from the back door, rousing Fuji from his own internal thoughts. The piercing noise cleared his thought process as he jerked back into reality. Fuji turned and glared at the back door, not moving a single inch.

"Fuji! It's the back door service!" Naruto's voice called out, still straightening the place up. Fuji sighed, getting up slowly and stretching out like a cat. Then he made his way over to the back door at a leisurely pace.

"I'll get it." Fuji responded to no one in particular, since he was out of Naruto's hearing range. Fuji finally got to the door and opened it cautiously. A man stepped into the back room, taking off his hat and rubbing his beard thoughtfully yet impatiently.

"Fuji stood in front of the man, observing him, assessing him, before pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips. With a snap of his fingers the cigarette was lit and Fuji motioned for the man to sit down as he did so himself.

"What can I do for you?" Fuji asked casually, dropping his happy façade and smile.

"My son is missing. He is part of the Wolf Clan. He was supposed to be home two nights ago but no one has seen him. I fear for his life especially since I got a threat letter today asking for three million dollars and for me to move out of the country or else my son would be killed. They want to make the deal tonight at eleven o'clock." The man began, constantly moving his fingers in anxiety.

"So what do you want us for?" Fuji inquired, exhaling a breath of smoke.

"I want you to be there at the arrangement. Oddly the letter mentioned I could bring only two guards with me. I want you two to be with me in case things go badly. I've heard of your reputations and figured you'd be the best men for this job." The man replied calmly.

"What's the pay?" Fuji asked at ease, still analyzing everything the man did or said.

"100 grand a piece if we get my son out alive and nail the sonuvabitch. Only 50 grand a piece for going with me." The man pulled out his brief case, opening it to reveal 100 grand in cash.

"So much money for one shifter?" Fuji questioned, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

"He is my only son left so I must get him out alive. I would do anything for him." The man replied, looking like he was cornered.

"All right then. When will you need us and where?" Fuji asked putting out his cigarette in the palm of his hand.

"10:30 p.m. I will come here and pick you two up." The man spoke, flinching when he saw Fuji put the burning cigarette in his hand.

"Very well then. Good day Mr…?" Fuji held out the hand that he had shoved the cigarette into, revealing absolutely nothing but clean, unmarred skin as he waited for the man to respond.

"It's Mr. Wolb. Just Mr. Wolb." The man shook the hand shocked briefly, before walking out, leaving the briefcase of money behind.

"Hey Fuji! What was the job?" Naruto asked walking in.

"A simple meeting. I feel like that man is hiding something from us. Saa… On the table is 100 grand total. Fifty grand a piece just for going and it will be upped to 100 grand a piece with the safety of the son and the capture or death of the abductor." Fuji laid out on the couch.

"Sounds dangerous like usual. When is the meeting?" Naruto asked watching Fuji critically.

"Tonight at eleven. We leave here at ten thirty. The client will pick us up and take us there. Be on your guard Naruto. Something big is gonna happen. I can sense it." Fuji yawned as he began to doze off.

"I know. I can feel it too. It's the calm before the storm." Naruto replied looking up and out a window into the darkening skies.


End file.
